Make You Mine
by LinesVinesAndJarrenTimes
Summary: Make you Mine is a Glee AU story about the shipping Jarren. Will is new in town and looking for love. He has his eyes set on Blaine, but Kurt keeps getting in the way. Set in season 3 of Glee. [This story will take over the course of a multiple chapters that express the relationship of William and Blaine.]
1. Chapter 1

**Make You Mine**

**Chapter One: Call Me Maybe**

* * *

Blaine sighed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, "Why? _Why_? I don't think I'm that unattractive.. Am I?" he stared blankly at himself for a few seconds before adding, "I am hideous. What could it be? What could it be? What cou- ...Oh my gosh, it's the new hair gel I'm using! Kurt probably hates it. Despises it... That's exactly why he wont put out! Oh goodness, I need to go back to using the old gel ASAP..." Blaine was about to run, but he stopped himself before he could and shook his head, "What has gotten into me? I'm blaming my poor sex life on my _hair gel_. What do I think of life at the moment?"

The short teen walked away from his full length mirror and groaned, "I need something... Something to get my mind off of things... Maybe, I'll go to the Lima Bean. I need a coffee." He walked out of his room, into the living room and picked up his keys from the mahogany coffee table. Blaine stepped out of his front door and headed towards his 2011 White Audi A7. He sat himself down upon the leather driver's seat and turned the car and radio on. 'Somebody That I Used to Know' was playing, "Wow, really? This really doesn't help." he continued to flip through the stations and it seemed like only sad songs were playing; he turned off the radio completely and drove off.

Within minutes he arrived. Blaine parked and pulled out his phone to text Kurt, "Hey!" The green eyed teen locked his phone and walked into the cafe where the aroma of fresh coffee almost immediately lifted his spirit.

* * *

_Hi, my name is William Reynolds, and I just moved into a new town for a fresh start._

_I have only one friend, and everyone knows her as Harmony._

_She's the only one I could remotely resort to..._

_at the moment._

* * *

Will laughed, "Harmony, you are really something else." He smiled, "Oh, Har. What am I going to do with you? Ha-ha, we'll see. Anyways, I'll meet you there... maybe.. 10 minutes? Ok, bye."

Will slid his white iPhone 4S into the back pocket of his dark-wash jeans. He walked out of his room and into the living room where his mom sat and watched The Housewives of Orange County, "Hey, mom. I'm gonna go meet Harmony at the Bean, okay?"  
"Okay, William. Drive safely. Don't talk to strangers, and answer your phone for once, please?" She replied with a strict tone in her voice.  
"I will, I will. Just remind Alex that I'm going to.. Never mind. I'll just text him. Bye, mom."

With that, he walked out the front door, onto the driveway, and into his black 2012 Mercedes Benz SL550. He sat down on the leather driver's seat, buckled himself in, turned the radio on, and drove off.

William Mason Reynolds is not your typical, everyday 17 year old. He recently moved from Miami, Florida to Defiance, Ohio. Reason being that his father's successful company was opening its 5th location there, and in the midst of it all they decided to buy a house there and move in. William has 3 other brothers: Roger (19), Alexander (15), and Julian (12). His family is not only very wealthy, but they are very talented individuals. His brothers are either into singing, acting, or photography and modeling. Lastly, William happens to gay and his religious parents don't approve of it. At all.  
William sighed as he sat down at his favorite table in the Lima Bean. Will looked down at his phone and tweeted. He then looked up and in came a rather short female wearing a white cardigan with a red dress under. Harmony. She smiled as she walked up to the table and sat herself down, "Sorry, if I kept you waiting so long, Will."  
"No, no. It's fine." he grinned. "Anyways, I have some serious.. gossip for you. Wanna hear it?" She got excited. "No, thanks. I think I'll pass." He said holding a serious face. Harmony's smile melted into a frown, "Oh.. thanks... Thanks for making this awkward."  
William started to laugh, "I'm just kidding, Har. Spill it."

The green eyed girl released a sigh of relief, "You're really good at acting. Anyways.. While you weren't able to attend last night's rehearsal because of your unpacking and whatnot, 2 McKinley kids randomly came. Boy, did we put on a show for them!" Her smile was wide and you could almost smell her radiating pride, "You have heard of Rachel Berry, right?" Will nodded and she added " Well, she and one of the New Direction rats came in. Let me tell you, they were on the verge of crying." She nodded. " I wanted to laugh so badly." Her smile was wide.

William clapped slowly, "Congrats, you made a New Direction-er cry. Is that all?"  
Harmony glared at him, "Well, then. Mr. I'm-not-so easily-impressed, Sheesh… I heard the Warblers have something up their sleeve."  
"Oh, do they? That's that one Acapella group of all guys? Yeah, I hear they are good."  
"Well...They were, until their soloist left to McKinely. So now McKinley is unfortunately stronger." Harmony replied. "Whatever. I have hope. We need to be optimistic at times like these. Anyways, what's going on with you?"

"Well, nothing in particular other than I'd like to get into a relationship soon. I have not been in one of those in a while. Seems as if that word isn't even in my vocabulary." He yawned before adding, "I can't remember the last time I went on a date... Actually I can. It was with a girl named Sandra. She was the class president. Ha. That was way back in like freshman year though when I was still Bisexual."  
Harmony grinned, "Puppy love. Always so cute." Will rolled his eyes, "I was like 13. Cut me some slack. Besides I'm a junior now and I'm gay." He shrugged, "Enough about this. What time is it?" She looked down at her watch, " It's 11:09 and Oh shi… William, I have to go. I'm _late_, I'm so sorry!"  
His eyes widened, "You've only gotten here!" Harmony moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I know, but today I'm really, really busy… I mean you could always come with me if you want. I'm gonna head over to Jared's. We're gonna practice and rehearse our vocals for preparation. You know, sectionals?" Will nodded slowly, "Nah, that's fine. I'll catch up with you later."  
She grinned, "Okay, bye!"

With that she stood up and walked out of the main entrance. Will took out his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. No notifications. No missed calls. No mentions on Twitter. Nothing. "Might as well and get a coffee now that I'm here." He thought to himself. He looked around before he got up from his seat and made his way to the line.

"Hi, Welcome to Lima Bean. Can I help you?"  
"Yeah, one medium drip, please."  
"One medium drip." She repeated as she input it into the registry computer. "Would that be all?"  
Will nodded.  
"Ok, $5.48 is your total."  
William pulled out his Louis Vuitton wallet and handed the cashier his credit card.  
She swiped the card and then handed him the coffee, "Have a nice day!"

William winked at her and turned around swiftly, acidentally bumping into another guy, "Woah, Oh my gosh."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the green eyed teen said.  
Will looked up at him and his heart seemed to have stopped, "N-no, no. I'm sorry."  
The teen smiled, "Don't worry about it."  
William studied the guy for a few seconds, "Wait... Wait a second.. You're that kid... The one everyone talks about that has a killer voice.. Bruno, right?"  
He blushed, "It's Blaine, actually. Haha."

William's heart beat began to rapidly increase, he thought that Blaine was really attractive. "Oh, so you're the one from Dalton!"

Blaine nodded, "Well, was. I'm over at McKinley now." he paused before adding, "Yeah, you seem familiar too but eh, I'm new to Lima, so what do I know?"

Will extended his hand, "I'm a lead vocalist for the Unitards. They call me Will."

Blaine shook his hand, "That's right! It's a pleasure!"  
"The pleasure is humbly mine." William smiled, he looked into the vivid green eyes that looked back at him for a long moment before popping back into reality. "Anyways, umm... It was great meeting to you. Maybe we should talk again soon?"

"Yeah, definitely." Blaine scratched the back of his head nervously, " Actually, do you want my number? We can text or something if you want.."

"Cool, yeah, of course. What is it?" Will had a wide grin on his face. He entered the phone number into his iOS Device, "Great, see you around?"

"Will do."

William walked away from Blaine and back into his car. He smiled to himself and pulled out his phone. He texted Harmony: '_Asdfgj HARMONY._"

* * *

_Hi, My name is Blaine Anderson. My boyfriend is not sexually attracted to me any more._

_But, I did just bump into one of the most attractive guys on earth.._

_Hmmm..._

* * *

A quirky smirk appeared on Blaine's face. 'He was so cute' he thought. But, quickly his though was interrupted by his boyfriend.

Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' started to play on his phone. The song was exclusively assigned to Kurt's contact listing for SMS.  
He moved his hand spasmodically around in his leather satchel looking for his iPhone.

The word 'babe' flashed across the screen. Below it, a text message that read;

'_Blainers :)_'

Blaine grinned at his nickname.  
He responded:

'_What's going on?_'

Blaine inserted his keys into his Audi as he hummed the chorus to Wicked's 'No Good Deed'

His phone rang once more, but this time it had been a call coming through.  
Blaine answered without hesitation,  
"Blaine Anderson,"  
"Hello, Blaine! It's Wes!"  
"Wes! Hey, man! I can't remember the last time we spoke."  
The Dalton Warbler laughed on the other line. "I know, it's been quite awhile. Anyways, I have a question."  
"And I have an answer!"  
Wes shook his head with a grin at the response, "I'm hosting a small party over at my house tonight, and everyone's coming. I was curious as to ask if you and Kurt wanted to come as well? As old members of the Warblers, you know you're always welcome."  
"Awh, Wes. That's so kind of you to ask, but I'd have to ask Kurt first. I'm pretty sure he was planning something for the both of us tonight."

"Hey, don't sweat it. If anything, you guys are still always welcome."  
Wes spoke kindly.  
Blaine stayed silent in thought until he gathered his words, "Thanks again, man. I'll be glad to inform Kurt."  
They exchanged goodbye's and left the conversation.

Blaine started the engine, and headed. He towards Kurt's house.

* * *

_Hi, my name is William Reynolds._

_I think I've found someone who looks a lot like my next boyfriend._

_;)_

* * *

Will backed up and headed back to his house. His phone vibrated next to him.

'Harmony: _What happened? DO NOT SCARE ME_.'

He couldn't help but laugh at the text since he's always scaring his best friend unintentionally.  
Will picked up the phone to type a response but a call came in.

"Hello?" He answered the strange number.

"He-Hello? Will? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, this is me. Who's this?"  
"Oh why, hello, Will! It's me, Wes. You remember? From Our Lady Of Lourdes Academy? Yeah."  
Will gasped, "Wes? Oh my gosh, what's up? How did you get my number?"

Wes smiled, "Don't worry about it. Listen, I heard you recently moved into town and whatnot, and I was wondering if you'd have the pleasure as to join me tonight. I'm having a... ghetty... Yeah. That's what they call it now right? Well, anyways it's tonight at my house. Starts at 7 and of course BYOB."

"Bro, I'd love to come. Text me the address and I'll meet you there. And as for the bottle, what would you like?"  
"Surprise me, William. You're quite good at that if I do say so myself."

Will could almost hear the wink that followed through the phone, "H-Haha of course. See you soon. Okay, bye."  
He sighed as he hung up, his fingers gently glided over the qwerty keyboard of his iPhone to reply to Harmony;

'_Nah, don't worry about it. I just found something... special. I'll text you later. I'm busy. Kbye_.'

* * *

_Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson._

_I just got invited to a party that may just be what I've needed; fun._

_Something my own boyfriend wont let me have._

* * *

Kurt laid his head on his boyfriend's chest, taking slow breaths, as Blaine stroked his hair with his steady fingers, "I love when you do that.." Blaine smiled. Kurt grinned and looked up at him.  
"Oh, Wes called earlier." Blaine's words caught Kurt's attention. He quickly sat up, "Wes? If this about my tweet earlier about all council members being stereotypical last year..."  
Blaine shook his head, "No, no. You're lucky he didn't bring that up.." Blaine glanced over at the clock on the table beside him before adding, "We were actually invited to a 'get together' over at Wes'." Kurt's face showed a sign of relief, "Just the Warblers?  
"Well, he didn't mention anything about anyone else, so I'm assuming it will only be us.."  
Kurt frowned, "Oh. A party where we basically sing and play spin the bottle with a whole bunch of guys that refuse to even to share a peck on the lips. Okay."  
Blaine saw the doubtful expression on Kurt's face, and sighed. "It's okay, we can stay here, I just thought since we never go out anymore, that we could at least-" Kurt cut him off. "Let's go."  
Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows, "Wait, really?"  
"I mean, yeah. You're right. It's been a long time since we went out somewhere." He gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss, and headed towards the bedroom door.

For the next hour or so, Blaine spent his time watching his boyfriend get ready for the 'get together' as Wes called it.

Kurt ran his fingers through his soft hair with gel and water, glancing into his reflection.

"Someone looks nice.." Blaine smiled and hugged his boyfriend from behind. He trailed small kisses at the crease of his neck.  
"Blaine, please. Not now." Kurt groaned.  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself with you looking like that." He trailed his lips back onto Kurt's ear, nibbling it as he stared at both of their reflections in the mirror.  
Kurt yanked away,  
"Blaine, stop!" He blushed with anger.  
"What's your problem, Kurt!" he spat.

"I can never get ready without you touching. Just please, let me get ready." Kurt snapped.  
Blaine scoffed.  
"I'm sorry that I was trying to be romantic with my own boyfriend." Blaine walked away. "I'm oh so sorry." He yelled back at Kurt as he walked out of the room.  
Kurt rolled his blue eyes, ignored his comment, and continued to arrange his hair.

Blaine groaned as he checked his watch.  
6:45, it read. Before he could pick himself up from the couch, Kurt exited the bedroom, looking groomed and ready with a pair of nice pair of skinny jeans that were fit and tight in all the right places, and a vest that suited his body type very well.  
"It's about time." Blaine mumbled.  
Kurt twirled the car keys around his finger, and threw them at Blaine. "We can go now. Your impatience is not helping the party mood."

The car ride did not amuse Blaine whatsoever.  
Kurt stared out of the window into open space and the music playing on the radio did not help the tension inside the small car.  
It's been far too awkward after they stopped having sex. All he wanted at the moment was to find an excuse to be able to touch him again.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked curiously at the firm hand placed on top of his.  
Blaine frowned, "I miss you, Kurt."  
"I'm right here, babe. I'm not going anywhere.." Kurt intertwined both of their fingers, returning the proximity.  
Blaine tightened his grip on the wheel.  
"No, I mean I miss being able to touch you. To be romantically involved, you know?"  
"...You mean like sex? Blaine, we have sex all the time.."  
Blaine let out a frustrated exhale, trying to maintain his cool. "Not anymore, we don't. I try, Kurt. I set out roses, I put out candles, I even hide condoms in your hairspray basket as a sign, and it seems like every night, you turn me down." Kurt wrenched his fingers back to himself, "Do I not turn you on anymore?" Blaine added.  
"Can we please, not? Keep your eyes on the road. We... We can talk about this later, okay?"  
Miffed, Blaine focused back on his driving, and tried to clear his mind, since Kurt was all that invaded it.

* * *

_Hi, my name is William Reynolds._

_My best friend from middle school found me and invited me to a party tonight._

* * *

When Will got home he immediately ran up to his room and began to get ready.

He stood in front of his closet and stared blankly for a few long moments, "What do I wear... What to wear... What..."

The brunette gasped as he remembered that he recently bought a new shirt, "Oof! I forgot about this." He held it up in front of him and nodded, "Okay. Pants."

It didn't take him too long to finish getting ready. He quickly squirted on some Calvin Klein and walked down stairs.

"Oh, hey dad."  
"Hello... son." He gave Will a long once-over, "Where might you be going at this time?" He raised an eyebrow.  
William scoffed, "At this time? Dad, it's 7 o'clock. Besides, I'm going over to Wes' house."  
"Wes. You mean the one back from Miami? He's here?" Mr. Reynolds said with a doubtful tone in his voice.  
"No, dad. For real. I'm not lying, I promise."  
"Just don't get yourself into trouble. God is always watching you, William Mason. Always."  
Will shook his head, "Yeah, I know. I know. Anyways, I'm pretty late as it is, so... I'm just going to go now. Bye, dad." He picked up his keys from the counter top and went off.

The ride was short. He parked his car toward the side of Wes' large house. William walked toward the front door where the blasting music could already be heard. He rung the doorbell and stood for a good 3 minutes. No answer. He decided to knock. No answer, "What the fuck is this? An abandoned party?" he muttered.

He pulled out his phone and called Wes, "Hey. I'm outside. Yup. Okay, bye."

Within seconds Wes was at the door, "Hey, Will sorry about that! C'mon in, bro!"

Will grinned and hugged his old friend. Wes began to slur what sounded like a "Make yourself at home." Wes smiled widely, "I-I'm a little I-I Uh had a few drinks so...PARTY!" He then stumbled off toward the direction where a tall blonde male was dancing with another shorter blonde.

Will finally got the chance to walk in and mingle.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson._

_My relationship status? It's complicated._

_:/_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine found themselves parked In front of Wes' place in no time.  
In silence, both exited the car. Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder gently. "Hopefully we'll loosen up a bit." Blaine shrugged.  
And together, hand in hand, they entered Wes' house to find themselves surrounded by jumpy music, and flashing lights.

"GUYS! BLAINE AND KURT ARE HERE!" Shouted Nick.  
Both boys waved to their old classmates. Through the large crowd, Blaine could spot his small tan friend, Wes. "A pretty big get together, if you ask me!" Wes snickered at the ex warbler's comment. "The party just kicked in, in some of us!" He shouted through the background noise.  
Kurt danced happily beside the crowd of young competitors, grabbing Blaine's hands to join him.  
"C'mon! Let's dance.." He grinned at the offer. But denied, "We should get some drinks first. To lighten up the mood," Blaine shrieked into his ear. Kurt nodded, and began swaying his dance along with the others.  
Blaine made his way to the table occupied with varies of alcohol and punches. Picking up a bottle, he found the bottle had been chosen first, before he had. Looking up he say his competitor for the beer. But not just any competitor.  
It had been Will.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Will smiled.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Will? Oh my gosh, I didn't expect to see you here. You know _Wes_?"

Will let go of the bottle and propped his elbow on the granite counter top, "In fact I do. We grew up together in Florida. He moved in the 8th grade up here and we recently were reunited."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Oh that's really interesting. I had no clue."

"Yeah, we actually dated and then we broke up because of the long distance relationship. It's nothing out of the blue or anything. Wes is my bro though." Will shrugged. He looked at Blaine who seemed nervous, "Blaine? You okay?"

The shorter boy looked around to make sure Kurt wasn't around, "N-No yeah, I'm fine just looking.."

Will shook his head and poured himself a shot of Absolut Vodka. "Cheers."

Blaine nodded, "Cheers." He silently watched as Will threw his head back and swallowed the intoxicating liquid. 'Damn, his throat is so sexy' he thought to himself. "Hey, Will can I tell you something?"  
"Anything."  
"You are insanely attractive." Blaine said trying to stay coherent.  
"Thank you, but.."  
"But you're straight. Yeah, I know." Blaine interrupted.  
"Actually, no. I'm gay and I was going to say you're twice as attractive as me, but you cut me off.." The hazel eyed teen retorted.  
Blaine was baffled, "I-Uh. Oh. Yeah. Mhmm Yeah..."  
"Are you trying to imitate the moans from that song '_Mr. Saxobeat'_? You're doing a good job at it."

Blaine relieved a breathy laugh before whispering, "Hey, listen I need to get back to my boyfriend."  
Will grinned, "Go ahead. The night is young."

Blaine looked into Will's hazel eyes and courage flowed through him. He whispered, "And so are _we_." He winked then stalked off towards back to Kurt.

Eventually, Blaine found his way to more alcohol, before he found his way to Kurt.

He stumbled his way through the large crowd, almost hurting himself, but other than that, he did find himself having a fantastic time.  
"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine spun around quickly coming face to face with Kurt. The blue eyes stared at Blaine and then he laughed at his drunk boyfriend.

"Oh, hey Kurtifer! Aren't you having, like, _so _much fun.. I know I am.. jeez, Kurt. You look so hot.."

Kurt blushed, "Oh okay, Blaine. I know I'm good looking and all, but you're a little too... drunk.." Kurt had said more in addition, but Blaine got lost catching another glance at Will across the room who was laughing and having a good time.  
He licked his lips.

A sober Kurt had taken responsibility into driving Blaine home earlier that night.  
He decided to spend the night with him as well, since both parents were out of town.

Kurt scooted himself closer to Blaine under his satin covers and wrapped himself around his naked waist.  
"It's too bad you're drunk.." Kurt had murmured seductively.  
Blaine groaned, "And what difference would _that _make?"

"I don't know. I thought since you'd probably be too hungover in the morning to remember something you've been bugging me about for quite awhile now.."  
Blaine gave a half drunk smile, and turned to shut off his phone to avoid further interruptions, but then he suddenly remembered,  
_Will_.  
_Will at the party_.  
_Will eye fucking him_.  
_Will_.

Blaine smirked and quickly fiddled his fingers to find his contact, and placed in a text message that read:

'_hello sexy.. I just want to let you know that I'll be thinking about you tonight for sure …. ;) G'night. -Blaine'_

And without prior thought, he pressed the send button in a jiffy.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: We are deeply sorry for the long wait we've put you all through. :/ We just got on summer vacation, so we can upload faster!_

_Thank you all for the messages on Tumblr. Thank you for reading._

_In this chapter we are finally introduced to some drama. Kurt finds something very disturbing out and... yeah, you can read the rest. Haha._

_This fiction does not follow Glee's plot._

_This story was inspired by Lisa (bomerandersons) and was written by Samantha (give-it-time) and Alexis (chriscolferisabeast) ._

_We hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Reviews are not needed, but are greatly appreciated. Feel free to share this story with your friends, family, and followers :D_

_Thank you!_

_(A/N: We are not affiliated with Glee, FOX, or the Jonas Brothers in any way.)_

* * *

**Make You Mine**

**Chapter Two: Hold it Against Me**

* * *

_ Hi, my name is William Reynolds. _

_Last night I went to a kick-ass party, and while I was at it I also saw the guy who I like there._

* * *

Will groaned as he turned onto his back, staring blankly at his white roof, "Oh my god.. _What time is it_?" William sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at his nightstand table, which had a digital clock that read 1:47 PM. "I need to get up already." He thought outloud.

Will got off of his queen sized mattress, and walked towards his bathroom. He sighed at his appearance in the mirror, "Why am I so unattractive? or maybe it's just because my self esteem is non-existent.."  
It took him a while to get up and get ready, but when he was done he reached for his phone, "I wonder if anyone uploaded any embarrassing photos of me from last night." He looked down at the glass screen 14 texts, 5 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and 17 notifications on facebook, "Wow. Do people ever sleep anymore?"  
He began sorting though all the notifications, texts, and calls. His fingers glided over the screen for a few seconds before stopping all together.

His hazel eyes widened at a text that read:

_'Hello Will.. I just want to let you know that I'll be thinking about you tonight ) G'night. -Blaine'_

He stared long and hard at the phone, trying to make out the meaning behind it.

"What do I reply to this? Well, this is obviously a drink text so..", he thought to himself. Will began to type:

'_Hey, B. You had fun last night didn't you? (;_'

"Yolo." He mumbled as he pressed on the green send button. Will then exited the texts all together and continued to look through his calls and voice mails.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson._

_Last night was a blur._

_What happened again?_

_Who knows?_

_Certainly not me._

* * *

A loud 'buzz' erupted in Blaine's ear. Startled, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and turned over to his iPhone that was lit up, by a text message.

_'Hey, B. You had fun last night didn't you? (;' _

It read, along with the contact: Will.  
Blaine sunk deeper into his plush pillow, and thought thoroughly about what he did last night.. Wes' party, and dancing, and a faint image of Will being there. The rest was a blur. He winced at the throbbing in his head. Had he been drinking? He turned his head to the occupied side of his bed. Kurt was sound asleep. Blaine blushed at the thought of him being in Kurt's bed, completely unclothed. The rest of the night definitely must have been interesting.  
Blaine quickly looked through messages with Will.

_Text message; May 26, 2012: 4:45 AM_

_'Hello Will.. I just want to let you know that I'll be thinking about you tonight ;) G'night. -Blaine'_

_Sent._

_Text Message; May 27, 2012: 1:50 PM _

_Hey, B. You had fun last night didn't you? (; _

_Delivered._

Blaine sneered at his drunk text. Although he meant it, the alcohol surely did get the best of him.  
He removed himself from the bed carefully, not wanting to wake Kurt. Quickly, he grabbed his pants from the floor and slid them on and headed towards the quaint bathroom to get ready.  
Blaine stared distressed into his reflection. All the gel must have worn off last night at the party.  
A slim figured startled him from behind. "Kurt." Blaine said jumpy. Kurt grinned slightly at Blaine, "I'm not going to even lie to you, Blaine. You look awful." Kurt was right. Blaine's hair was going directions it shouldn't, and he was starting to grow stubble along his jaw, and his eyebrows were un-brushed, loosing their triangle shape.

"Hangover." Blaine mumbled, nursing his pounding head. Kurt rubbed along his spine, comforting him. "You're telling _me_. The last part of the party was just you tripping over yourself,and I didn't know whether to bring you here or your house.."

"It's fine. My brother wasn't home last night, so it's all good, I guess.", the green eyed teen shrugged.  
Kurt bit his lip nervously, "Okay, we'll I have to go soon. Mercedes and Tina invited me to an all girls shopping spree."

Blaine frowned his at the comment, "We should just stay in bed, Kurt. C'mon it's just us. All day. Wouldn't that be fun? I miss being alone with you.." He moved his face closer to Kurt's and lightly touched his lips against his. Kurt smiled and retracted, "I promised I'd go, and we had enough fun last night. I'll buy something for you, if you want me to." his cocky expression drove Blaine crazy, "I was drunk, remember? How am I supposed to remember that?" Kurt rolled his eyes and exited the bathroom in silence.  
God, how much Blaine hated when he was screwed over. "Fine, whatever. Do what you want.", he groaned. His plans were ruined, basically. What was he expected to do with a day ahead of him, and his own boyfriend ignoring him again?  
An idea boiled brightly into his brain.  
Blaine grabbed a hold of his sleek black phone, and went back to his messages to Will.  
He typed:

_Text Message to Will. May 26, 2012 3:30_  
_Hey gorgeous. So, I know we just met awhile ago, but you really turn me on. I just wanted to let you know. Oh, and I'm sober now if that makes any difference lol. -Blaine_

Blaine smiled to himself as he sent the texts predicting what the outcome would be. Within 5 minutes Kurt walked back into the room, grabbed his keys, and fled from his house all together, leaving Blaine behind. Again.  
Blaine got up from the comfortable queen sized bed, and slid on the rest of his clothes that were scattered spasmodically throughout the room's floor. His iPhone's text alert sound played. The green eyed teen picked up the phone to see a text from Will that read:

_'Oh really? Do I? I hope you know it's not intentional. That'd be too cliche for me, really.'_

As Blaine began to even think of a clever response a second reply came in. MMS:

_'Does this flip the switch?(;'_

Attached was a picture of Will standing infront of a large bathroom mirror in only white briefs. Blaine stared at the phone's screen. He bit his lip and typed in:

_'Switch = flipped.'_

Blaine shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his wallet, and walked out of Kurt's house. He sat in his car and drove off to his own house.

* * *

_Hi, my name is William Reynolds. _

_I turn Blaine Anderson on._

_Bow down to me._

* * *

Will smirked as he tapped the send button. He sent Blaine a revealing picture that maybe was sent way too early in the conversation. The white phone vibrated in his hand he looked down to see 2 texts from Blaine. One was a reply to the picture, and the other had an attachment. Will tapped on the photo only to see that Blaine had sent a picture of his bare, erect manhood to Will with a caption that read,

'_You do this to me, you little slut._'

It took a while for the picture to settle in. Blaine was of a decent size, and he seemed pretty firm in the picture.

Will finally was able to collect his thoughts. He pulled down his briefs, turned around, facing away from the mirror and took a photo of his round, full ass.

"_Would you tap this, you horny son of a bitch? ;D_"

Will sent the image without regret. He looked down at himself to see that he was getting hard himself.  
An SMS came in that read,

"_Fuck. I want you so bad. We need to meet again soon. I need you._"

He grinned at the text. Will slowly began to stroke himself as he typed;

"_Mmm. I want your big, juicy cock in my tight little ass. I want you to tear me open if you have to. Fuckk._"

He sent the message and walked over to his bed. He continued to pull and stroke on his hard cock; bobbing his stable hand up and down in quick to slow motions.

Within 2 minutes a new response flashed on the screen.

"_Yes. Yes. I want your hot and wet mouth around my throbbing dick. You can suck me up and down. Then after I'd pound that ass of yours until you scream. You'd be my little bitch._"

Will suddenly had a dry lump in his throat at this thought. 'How can someone so... Dapper and classy be such a slut? ...So raunchy and kinky?" He thought to himself.

"_Shit. I'm so hard right now. I just want your cock in me right now. Fuck me. Oh god I want you to cum on my face. I'll swallow it all._"

Will pounded harder on his cock. Until the point where he screamed "Blainnneee!" and sticky, white semen flowed out of the throbbing erection. Will sighed, "Fuck."

* * *

_Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson_

_Will._

_That is all._

* * *

Blaine tried his best to function for the rest of the day. He loved Kurt, he did. But there were times where Kurt completely tuned him out, and Blaine did not have patience. Was it wrong to have a little fun while his boyfriend refused to give him any?  
Blaine shook the question out of his head, and called Will instead.  
"You have reached the voicemail of: Will Reynolds. At the tone please leave your message.."

"So, just out of my inquisitive thinking, when will I actually get to see you again? Those pictures- and the texts definitely made me hard. And I can't just survive with only seeing you like that on a phone screen. Call me crazy, I don't know..."  
Blaine ended the unsent voicemail, and entered into his home. It'd probably be awhile since Will would even text back. Maybe he was getting his hopes up too high, and Will was just capering with his feelings.  
"Where've you been?" the deep tone of the voice startled Blaine. He closed the fridge, finding himself facing his older brother. "What ever happened to 'I'm staying with Mom and Dad for the weekend.."' he replied in a mockingly matter. Cooper crossed his arms in annoyance. He glanced over his younger brother before speaking. "You're lucky I didn't call Mom or Dad and tell them about your absence." Blaine poked inside the fridge once more, ignoring his brother. "Look, Coop. I'm fine. I'm here. That's all that matters."  
Cooper sighed as Blaine exited the hushed room.

He worried about Blaine. As much as he enjoyed tormenting him, he still worried. The sudden change in Blaine's attitude had defitnely caught Cooper's attention. Blaine never got like that. Unless something was wrong..  
Blaine frowned at Kurt's text message that read; 'Heading over to your place. Need opinions on my new outfits.'  
Is that all he was good for? Giving lousy opinions? Blaine didn't even bother to reply back. He laid himself across his bed, pondering. After minutes of thinking, he let his mind doze as he eyes shut closed for a peaceful rest. Copper took another blissful sip of his coffee as he read through his magazine. The first thing he needed was just to get his mind off of things. Including his brother.

Gentle knocks appeared at the door, telling by the pattern of knocks, he could tell right away who it was.  
"Hey, Kurt. Come on in." Cooper said cheerfully. Kurt took the welcome warmly. "Thanks.. I'm ganna go ask Blaine about these. Is he in his room?" He asked, raising up the shopping bags placed in his hand. Cooper nodded in response. He waited until Kurt started up the stairs to say, "Kurt?" Kurt turned. "Blaine's been acting strange lately. Is that just me, or.."  
"Strange? As in what?" Kurt asked worriedly. "He's just acting differently. More stern. He has this attitude, and he expected me to not interrogate him when he comes in our parents house, hungover." Kurt swallowed his guilt. "I took him in. We went to a party last night, and I thought that if I took him out he would lighten up.. My apologies." "That was responsible of you, Kurt. Thank you.. But if you can just.. Talk to him. See what's wrong?" Kurt gave in a half hearted smile. "Sure.." Kurt started towards Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine was laid across his bed, sleeping peacefully. Kurt sat himself on the edge of the bed. He smiled as he watched Blaine angelically. Kurt was aware of how much he had been blowing his boyfriend off. Earlier that day, he had chosen to go shopping with Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina instead of sleeping in with Blaine. And previous nights before. He felt his guilt build up again, feeling sorry. Could Blaine's change of attitude be because of him? Blaine was the forgiving type. If he was mad, he wouldn't stay mad for long.  
His thoughts were interrupted by buzzing of a phone. It was sounding off from underneath Blaine. Kurt tried his best to ignore it, but after it sounded off again he could help but to sneakily snatch it. Across the IPhone screen flashed a message; Will3 - Hey, big boy.(;  
Kurt sneered at the text. Who the hell was Will and why did he have a heart placed next to his name and why on earth was he texting Blaine? Kurt removed his eyes from the phone, striving to calm his nerves. Could Blaine possibly be cheating on him? The thought killed him. Maybe Will just a close sibling.. Sibling though? What about the heart? With every negative thought that popped into Kurt's head, the more his heart sank. Before tourturing himself any further, he set Blaine's phone back to its previous place and walked out his room in fury. There was absolutely NO way he was losing Blaine like this.

The following morning in school, Kurt eyed Blaine carefully.  
It wasn't until Glee club where Kurt had noticed that Blaine was texting. Kurt gave him a suspicious look. He sat himself in his usual spot next to Blaine, avoiding eye contact with the other glee club members. Blaine chuckled at his phone before locking it and putting it away. "Hi, Kurt." Blaine said with a smiley expression. Kurt returned his 'Hello'. Blaine made himself look like nothing was wrong, or made anything look obvious. Blaine pretended like there wasn't even a chance that he'd be cheating on Kurt.  
_Two could play at this game._  
Kurt reached over to Blaine and placed a long, meaningful kiss onto his cheekbone. Blaine smiled, although he was confused. "I love you so much. I never want to lose you.. Ever." He made sure his words were at a good clarity to which the others and Blaine could hear. "I love you too, Kurt." Before he could say more Kurt forced their lips together. A couple of "Awwhs." were said, but most of them had been ignoring their make out session. "Okay boys. That's enough." The voice of Mr. Shue startled them. "I have something I want to discuss before we prepare for sectionals." he set down the sheet music piled high in his hands on the nearby piano. "Mr. Shue, if this discussion is about who the solo should go to, I strongly suggest you choose moi. Plus, I stole your set list. And I practiced the songs." Mr. Shue opened his mouth to reply to Rachel but she cut him off again. "-Rumor has it, Harmony Starr, female soloist for The Unitards, (Our Competition,) is an aspiring Barbra wannabe. And that won't happen if we win.. With my solo." She added rudely. The rest of the club scoffed. "Wow, Rachel.-" Mr. Shue chuckled. "Actually, it is about solos. But, I've already picked the right person for our solo this year for sectionals. Everyone's eyes lightened up. "Who?" some shouted. "Well, as a new member of the New Directions, I thought I'd give him the solo. Song of his choice. As long as it wins us sectionals. Blaine Anderson." They all clapped wildly. Mostly because, for once, Rachel didn't get the solo. "Congrats, buddy." Puck nudged his shoulder. Blaine smiled at his offer. His first solo in Mckinley.  
Kurt hugged Blaine, showing his excitement.

Will. Maybe 'Will' was just a wake up call for Kurt. A reminder telling him that he needed to pay more attention to Blaine. Will could be anyone. A close friend, maybe. Perhaps the whole time Kurt was overreacting. The only thing that was worrying him was himself. Maybe that was it.  
Kurt pushed through the crowd of the occupied hallway. He had lost Blaine in his way out of Glee. "Hey, Kurt." The voice was once again sounding from Mr. Shue. He gave his teacher a friendly smile. "Hi, Mr. Shue. Everything okay?"  
"Yes! But actually-" He placed an IPhone into Kurt's hand. But not just any IPhone. Blaine's iPhone. "-Blaine dropped this on his way out of glee club. Must have fallen out. Maybe you could get that back to him? Wouldn't want to lose it, I'm sure." Kurt eyed the phone. The phone filled with possible messages to 'Will'. "I'll be sure to hand it back, thanks for picking it up, Mr. Shue." He gave Kurt a reassuring pat, and walked off.  
At this point, Kurt only had two options. 1.) Give Blaine his phone. 2.) Find out who Will is..

~**Text Messages**~

_**Text Message**; May 26, 2012: 4:425 AM Hello Will.. I just want to let you know that I'll be thinking about you tonight ) G'night. -Blaine (Sent.)_

_**Text Message;** May 27, 2012: 1:50 PM Hey, B. You had fun last night didn't you? (; (Received.)_

_**Text Message;** May 26, 2012: 3:30 PM Hey gorgeous. So, I know we just met awhile ago, but you really turn me on. I just wanted to let you know. Oh, and I'm sober now if that makes any difference lol. -Blaine (Sent)._

_**Text Message;** May 26, 2012: 3:32 PM Oh really? Do I? I hope you know it's not intentional. That'd be too cliche for me, really. (Recieved.)_

_**Text Message;** May 26, 2012: 3:32 PM Does this flip the switch?(; image attachment. (Sent.)_

_**Text Message;** May 26, 2012: 3:40 PM Would you tap this, you horny son of a bitch? ;D image attachment. (Received.)_

_**Text Message;** May 26, 2012: 6:48 PM Hey, big boy.(; (Received.)_

_**Text Message;** May 27, 2012: 12:23 AM I'm impressed. (Sent.)_

_**Text Message;** May 27, 2012: 12:24 AM what? (Received.)_

_**Text Message;** May 27, 2012: 12:25 AM You decided to get your hand off your cock and text me. Congrats. (Sent.)_

_**Text Message;** May 27, 2012: 12:27 AM (; Sectionals. (Received.)_

_**Text Message;** May 27, 2012: 12:27 AM Sectionals? gtg. glee. (Sent)._

_**Text Message;** May 27, 2012: 12:30 AM Meet me at sectionals. Unitards are performing. Have a good day, sexy. (Received.)_

"It's not funny, Cooper! I need that phone!"  
Cooper was mocking him on the other line.  
"Blaine, chill. It's a cell phone. I'll have it replaced."  
Blaine groaned and ended the call. He couldn't find his phone anywhere. Faced flushed with anger, Blaine stomped up the stairs to his room. He gave up.  
It could've fell out of his pocket or something. That had to be the only way..  
"Blaine." Kurt's voice made him jump. He wasn't expecting him to be here.  
In his hands he held something that looked a lot like a phone.  
Blaine's phone.  
"Kurt, oh my god. Thank you. I thought I'd lost tha-"  
"-Who's Will."  
His stomach dropped.  
"What? Kurt I-"  
"Who's Will and w-what the hell is all this!" Kurt's voice was filled with anger. He rose up the picture of Will's nude.  
Blaine snatched the phone away immediately.  
"Why are you looking through MY messages?"  
Kurt began to sob silently.  
"Because, Blaine. You're cheating. And god, I just. I should've known. That you were the type!" Kurt spat.  
"I'm not cheating, Kurt. I don't even know him, okay?"  
"Oh really? Cause it sounds like you know each other pretty well." Kurt managed to get out.  
"I met him once. And you wanna know why I did all of this? Why I sent all those messages. And the pictures?"  
"You damn well bet I do."  
"Because YOU."  
"ME?"  
"You know what I'm talking about, Kurt. Don't bullshit me. You know exactly that you blow me off. You never want me to be affectionate. And you abuse the fact that when I get wasted I can't remember shit. Then you choose to have sex."  
Kurt bit his lip in awe.  
"Is this what this is about? Sex?" Kurt asked frustrated.  
"This about the lack of attention. It's sad how I have to do this-" He pointed towards his phone. "-To replace the attention you don't give me."  
Kurt sighed ignoring the hurt in Blaine's voice. He knew it wasn't long before he'd bring it up.  
"I'm sorry."  
Blaine froze at the older boy's comment.  
"I've been blowing you off continuous times, and I'm sorry." Kurt turned to leave the silent room, but Blaine curiously grabbed his wrist. "why."  
"Because I was afraid, Blaine. I was afraid that you were ganna leave me."  
Anger flushed through Blaine's face, once again.  
"What the fuck are you talking about? You were afraid I was ganna leave you because you were blowing me off and avoiding me? Well I'm surprised I haven't yet."  
"I was afraid you'd get tired of being with me! I thought that if I'd spend less time with you-"  
Blaine cut him off.  
"God, Kurt do you hear yourself right now? I would never get tired of my own boyfriend. If anything came out of this, it's that I got tired of you cutting me off all the time. Don't you get that-" -he took a step foward him- "-Don't you get that I'd never do that."  
"What about the messages..?"  
Blaine eyed his phone shamelessly.  
"J-Just forget about them." Blaine grew anxiety. He hated this feeling. What good did it ever do for him?  
"I can't just forget, Blaine. This is serious."  
"I know. I'll never do it again. I promise. I don't want to see you like this because of something stupid."  
Kurt moved closer to hug him, letting all his love fall into the hug. "I'm sorry, Blaine." He said into the hug.  
"I'm sorry too." When the hug ended, the expression on Blaine's face was a little glum. Mostly because he felt bad for what he had done, but he couldn't help it. Blaine didn't want to keep such a nice guy like Kurt. He craved Will.

"How bout' some coffees? I don't know about you but that always makes me feel better. My mom used to let me have sips of her coffee whenever I was sad." Kurt gave Blaine a simpe smile, "I'd love to, but I've got a shitload of homework and the project for Mr. How-"  
"I'll get them. It's fine." Through Kurt's swollen happy eyes, he could tell he was still devastated. And it was all because of him.  
"Altight, babe." he kissed him gently on the cheek and Kurt walked out of Blaine's house and inserting his keys to leave to the Lima Bean.

The enduring smell of hot coffee filled Kurt's nose. He loved the smell of coffee. Even if it was strong.

The Lima Bean was the only place where he could think. There were other local places, but they weren't as good.  
While waiting in the stretched line, Kurt gave the people in the shop glance overs to kill time. Something caught his eye immediately. the dark hair, sharpie eyebrows, manly grin, white iPhone. Same features. Same body type. Kurt stepped out of the line, and walked over in his 'angry' walk, which looked more like a cat walk as everyone else described it.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He introduced himself to the boy sitting alone at the rounded table.

He looked awfully confused, "Uh...Hello Kurt? Is there anything I can help you with or..?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Cut the crap, William. You've been sending improper images messages to _MY_ boyfriend, and I suggest you stop before things get real... _nasty_."

Will chuckled bluntly at his words, "Woah there, kid, you can't just go pointing fingers at strangers in coffee shops. Haven't you ever been taught that?" He took a long sip of his coffee before eyeing Kurt.  
This kid disgusted Kurt, and he was not going to lose this argument,  
"Oh please. I'd know that body type anywhere. It's been all over Blaine's phone screen."  
Will rolled his eyes and continued, "What exactly do you want from me?" His sneer expression wasn't helping Kurt's temper.  
Kurt grinned, "To find yourself someone else besides Blaine." Will smirked. "There's not a lot guys who are expert picture takers, or cocks that big." He said with a irritating wink.

"I don't like you." Just for the annoyance of Will, Kurt gave in a half crooked smile.

Will glared at him,  
"I don't want you _near_ my boyfriend, Will. Don't you dare show up at sectionals."

Will gave him an irritated nod. "_Goodbye._"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! I've been hesitant to upload this chapter, but quite a few of you asked me to upload._

_Thank you all for the messages on Tumblr. Thank you, again, for reading._

_In this chapter we discover something at sectionals. Well, at least Kurt does. ;)_

_This fiction does not follow Glee's plot._

_This story was inspired by Lisa (bomerandersons) and was written by Samantha (give-it-time) and Alexis (chriscolferisabeast) . [Tumblr]_

_We really hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Reviews are not needed, but are greatly appreciated. Feel free to share this story with your friends, family, and followers :D_**

_Thank you!_

_( We are not affiliated with Glee, FOX, or the Jonas Brothers in any way.)_

* * *

**Make You Mine**

**Chapter Three: Glad You Came**

* * *

_**Sectionals.**_

* * *

_Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel._

_Today is sectionals._

_I just want to win._

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt called out inside the ample dressing room of the theatre.

No response. He tried again, only to find he was alone in the room.

A sudden, dark feeling came over him. 'Oh my, _Streisand_... Is he with... Will?" Kurt frowned at the initial thought. He quickly ran out of the room and backstage, where he accidentally ran into Puck, "Woah, Hummel. Slow your roll. We don't go on for a whole 25 minutes. Chill."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not rushing. No, no. Actually, I'm looking for Blaine. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, the hairgel studmuffin? Yeah, he's in the green room." Puck answered with a smirk.

Kurt flashed a fake grin at him. He turned around, and basically jogged towards the green room. "Oh, there you are." He managed to say, almost out of breath. His blue eyes lingered over Blaine. He had a mall grin on his face and he was looking down at his phone. That same dark feeling hit Kurt in the stomach, "H-Hey. What'cha got there..?"

Blaine looked up, "Nothing."

Kurt gave him a look that basically stated he was about to snatch the phone out of his hands, "I'm texting Brittany. _Relax_. She said that she running a little late because the knomes locked her out of her car or something."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Oh. Okay."

Blaine observed the doubt in Kurt's expression, "Don't you trust me, Kurt?"

"Y-Yes, of course I do.." Kurt flashed an awkward sort of expression "- ,but less than 24 hours ago you were basically initiating in something _mor_e than just texting."

Blaine folded his arms and scoffed, "You don't trust me. "

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't capable of translating his thoughts into words at that point.

"You know what? Just go. Go. I need my space, honestly."

"Blaine..." Kurt's face was flushed with anger, hate, and sadness.

"I'd let you stay, but I don't want to hang with people who don't trust me." He rolled his eyes and turned toward the mirror. He began to re-apply his hair gel.

Kurt backed away from the room, tears were on the verge of falling from his sapphire blue eyes. He sighed and Rubbed his eyes gently, "Not today. This can't be happening.."

"SHOW TIME IN 5 MINUTES.", a deep voice announced through a loud speaker. Kurt's heart fell to his stomach.

"Kurt!"

He turned around to see Rachel with a big smile. She grabbed both of his pale hands, "Are you ready to win?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "I guess."

"You _guess_? Kurt? Are you okay?" Her grin melted into a frown.

"I'm fine."

She stared at him.

"N-No. I'm fine. It's nothing. Allergies, that's all." He managed to let out a breathy chuckle.

Rachel grinned, "Well, whatever it is just remember I'm here for you... even for your allergies." They both laughed and she hugged him, "Let's win this already."

Kurt broke away from the embrace and nodded with a smile.

Within 2 minutes the New Directions were lined up on their spots on the stage, behind the blue curtains. Blaine was upfront. Kurt was 2 rows behind him, and he couldn't take his eyes off of him, as much as he wanted to.

Suddenly the deep voice spoke through the speaker again, "Ladies and gentlemen, from Lima, Ohio, The New Directions. The curtain opened slowly, revealing the show lights which burned Kurt's eyes for a second, and the large crowd who stared up at them.

The music began to play and half of the audience was already beginning to tap their feet.

Blaine stepped up and began to sing,

_"Sugar_

_Sugar_

_mmm ... ooh"_

He smiled at the audience,

_"She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?"_

Behind him everyone began to play out the set choreography that showcased Brittany and Mike's dancing talent, Blaine gave the crowd a once over,

_"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so"_

Kurt was behind Blaine at this point dancing, he scouted the audience for a familiar face. He spun around and when he directed his vision back to the audience, his eyes landed on Will like a spotlight. His heart was in his throat,

_"He's acting shy looking for an answer_

_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so"_

Blaine commenced in his own 2 stepping. He looked down and made eye contact with Will. Blaine winked and Will smiled and nodded.

_"His heart's beating like a drum_

_'Cause at last he's got his girl home_

_Relax, baby, now we are alone"_

Blaine stepped to the side as Brittany and Mike began doing flips, and other spontaneous dance moves.

Blaine smiled as he jumped back into the spotlight ,

_"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_Tell me so, baby"_

The song came to a close and the club all lined up again; dancing. Rachel skipped forward and began to belt out the lyrics to _Stronger_ by Kelly Clarkson. The performance was very bright and colorful, causing the audience to stand and clap. Some individuals began to dance. Rachel had her infamous, cheerful smile spread wide across her face the whole time, and everyone else backed-up her vocals and made their way across the stage with their set dances. When the song ended, everyone remained standing and clapping; a standing ovation. Something Rachel is used to.

The curtains closed and everyone ran backstage, hugging each other and giving high-fives. Kurt smiled as Rachel gave him a hug. He opened his eyes to see, in the near distance, Will and Blaine hugging. Kurt immediately closed his eyes. "Trust him, Kurt. That's the least you could do." He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and continued the small celebration.

The New Directions soon found themselves sitting in the audience.

* * *

_Hi, my name is William Reynolds._

_Kurt told me not to come to sectionals. _

_It's too bad that I did._

* * *

"Harmony! Harmony!" Will ran towards the blue eyed girl.

"Will! What's up?" She smiled.

"You can't sing _Turn Me On _first." He blurted out.

"What? Why in the hell not?"

"Because I have a song. It goes with all the choreography and our outfits. I wrote it myself."

"Are you crazy? I can't learn a whole song now!"

"Yeah... You wouldn't be the one singing, Har... I would."

"Oh... but.."

"Please. Trust me. The song we were going to sing fits under the "sexy" theme, but the one I'll sing is far more intense."

Harmony's blue eyes widened, "William Mason. If you screw this up, I will come to your house and take everything apart and feed it to the sharks, okay?"

Will nodded slowly, "Got it. Trust me, just go along with it." He started to walk away towards the stage.

"At least tell me what it's called." She yelled out to him.

"Make You Mine." he called back.

Harmony sighed, "Oh Will.."

The Unitards were placed on stage. The heavy beat began to play. Will stepped upfront from the line and began to sing,

_"Talk bad, walk bad, tear the place up_

_Work bad, my damn eyes are on ya_

_You got something all the girls want_

_And I just want to get to know ya"_

One by one, each member from the unitards stepped out of line and engaged in a dance that fit the beat.

_"Don't quit, keep this going on all night_

_Shake that, hey that body's so right, oh_

_You got something all the guys like_

_And I just want to get to know ya"_

Will grinned as he knew the following lyrics were quite sexual,

_"Tell me what you want and I'll give it_

_Just as long as you know where we're headed_

_Back to my place when it's all over, oh, oh,_

_That's when I'm sober, baby_

_Ohh, gonna make you mine tonight_

_I wanna rock with you 'til sunrise_

_Can I, let me do all the little things you like"_

Will smirked and looked over a Blaine. Will made a thrusting-type of move. He then glanced over at Kurt who's mouth was open in shock. Will winked at him.

_"Oh-wee, tell me what is your name_

_All I know is I'm loving that Frame, ohh,_

_Everything about you drives me insane_

_And I just want to get to know ya_

_Cause all that I see when I'm looking at you_

_Is all the crazy things I want to do_

_Let me get close to you and I'll show all you need and more_

_Ohhh,"_

Will lined up again with his club and the all were dancing in synchronized patterns, it looked really professional ,

_"So gonna make you mine tonight, night,_

_I wanna rock with you 'til sunrise_

_Can I, let me do all the little things you like_

_Ohh, so will you let me blow your mind, mind_

_Want you to have the time of your life_

_Can I, let me do all the little things you like."_

Harmony stepped up to the front of the stage and began to do her spotlight dance. Soon her partner, Josh, joined in. Will gripped the mic a little harder this time as he brought it up to his mouth to sing,

_"I'm gonna make you mine tonight_

_I wanna rock with you 'til sunrise_

_Can I, let me do all the little things you like_

_Game zone, let me know_

_Baby, we can take it slow,_

_If you wanna let me know we'll go, ohh_

_Now I don't know who you are_

_But you shine like a star_

_If you let me, I can take you so far_

_And baby now,_

_Ohh, I'm gonna make you mine tonight_

_I wanna rock with you 'til sunrise_

_Can I, let me do all the little things you like."_

He smiled directly at Blaine. Santana elbowed him with a raised eyebrow. Blaine laughed.

_"Ohh, so will you let me blow your mind_

_Want you to have the time of your life_

_Can I, let me do all the little things you like, baby, all the little things you like baby,_

_Whatever you want to do, baby it's up to you,_

_Tell me what's on your mind,_

_I want to do all the things you like."_

The music shut off, along with the lights. The crowd stayed quiet. The lights came back on with vivid colors and Harmony took up the spotlight. The music was upbeat, and fun. Harmony and Arianna sang a duet version of Turn Me On by David Guetta. The moves were sexual, but flirty. The crowd stared. Harmony got the crowd to get up and dance along towards the end. The reaction was similar to that of the New Direction's. The Unitards fled the stage after bowing, they headed to the green room, where they took a rest. The last group to preform was The Zip-Zappers whom preformed their rendition of _Mr. Saxobeat_ by Alexandra Stan and _We Turn It Up_ by Oh Land.

After a short intermission, the 3 groups were all fit on stage. A tall blonde woman with green eyes, wearing a pencil skirt with a revealing top and Loubutin heels propped herself infront of the glee clubs, "Wow. Tonight we had some _sexual_ performances, huh?" The audience laughed, "Whoo, well. In this envelop I hold tonight's winners." She held up the purple paper and brought it back to her view. She opened it up" In 3rd place, we have ... The Zip-Zappers! Good job guys! In second place we have... " she looked at the paper confused, "No one.."

The remaining 2 groups looked at each other, "For 1st place we have a tie between the Unitards and New Direction! Congratulations, both teams are going to regionals!"

The audience clapped and cheered. The teams all shook one another's hands. Will smiled at Blaine, "Congrats."

"Thanks, you too. You did _great_. You have an amazing voice."

Blaine grinned, "You were good too."

Kurt came up to them, he placed his hand firmly on his shoulder "Blaine, babe. Am I coming over now?"

Blaine glared at him, "No. Sorry. I have plans."

Will tisked, "Well I'll leave you two alone. Text me B."

Blaine nodded and watched him walk away. He looked at Kurt and shook his head, "You _seriously_ don't trust me."

Kurt smirked, "Your mine, remember?" then he nonchalantly walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken about 9 months to update this fiction. I have lost my writing partner, Alexis, and high school has really taken its toll on me, work wise. Unfortunately, I do not think I will continue this story because of the loss of readers and my partner. I am still considering it, but because of the minimal views and reviews the chances of continuing this fiction are minimal. I am sorry._

_Thank you for waiting for this chapter. Although it is short, I hope it meets your expectations._

_If you have any comments, concerns, or questions, feel free to address them through my tumblr inbox [ inbox]_

_-Samy_

* * *

**Make You Mine**

**Chapter Four: Just In Love**

* * *

_Hi, my name is William Reynolds._

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_Please, do not answer that._

* * *

"Why are you freaking out, Will? Everything will be fine." Harmony smiled and sat next to William on the large, black leather sofa of his spacious living room. "I'm not freaking out. I- I just feel.. Pressured? God, Harmony I did not know that he had a boyfriend. What have I gotten myself into?" Will said exasperatedly. The brunette sighed, "Oh, William. You can't stop now, I suppose. It'd make you look a bit like a donkey, if you get what I mean."

"I really like him. Maybe he's just not that into me, though." William scoffed, "No one is interested in me."Harmony put a firm hand on Will's back, "Do you hear yourself right now? You sound like a whinny and disgruntled five year old girl who doesn't get what she wants. You know what the difference between that and you is?" Will looked up at her, "You get what you want. All the time. Hell, William. Look at your life! It's perfect!" She exclaimed. Will shook his head, "Yeah, but excluding my love life." Harmony arched a brow a him, "Stop that. Thinking like this all the time will get you nowhere. The negativity you radiate is unbelievably doing horrid things to your health." She added, "Now, Blaine should be arriving to pick you up soon." He groaned at the name. Harmony stood up from the sofa, "Go get ready. You stink."

William slowly got up from the couch with a cocky grin, "That's only because I was sitting next to you." Harmony rolled her eyes, "Wow, that was so harsh." William smiled, "I know. I try." He winked and made his way upstairs to shower.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson._

_I am going on a date._

_With William Reynolds._

_Yes._

* * *

"Woah, where the hell are you going?" Cooper asked, "And why are you dressed so fancy?" He eyed his little brother, who just entered the kitchen, up and down. "Out. I have a life, you know." Blaine retorted.

"I did not ask for attitude, okay? Chill, dude." Cooper turned around and continued to chop the vegetables for his dinner. "If you're going out with Kurt, you should have just said it. I wasn't going to make any comment on that. Jeez" he added. Blaine folded his arms and squinted his eyes at his brother's back "I don't get it. Why does everyone like you? You're rude and arrogant." "Because I'm not you." He answered bluntly.

"Shouldn't you be filming a commercial or something? All you've done by coming back home is screw everything up and I'm sick of you and all your problems." Cooper's eyes widened and he turned around, "I've been here for a week. A week!" he emphasized, "What problems might I've caused that would get you so tense and-...angry?" "Well, one is that everyone at McKinnley now only asks for you when they see me, and Brittany even stopped calling me 'Blaine Warbler' now it's just 'Coop's Bro'. Do you understand that you're taking away the little I have and you don't even live here?"

Cooper closed his eyes in order to calm himself down, "Blaine. I'm not you. Like, I said before. People like me because I'm famous and, well, I've got a personality and a great one at that. It's something you lack and something that is essential to a booming social life, Blaine."

"Oh, okay. That's enough!" Blaine yelled. He pointed furiously at his brother, "You are nothing but an arrogant, conceited, worthless wannabe. You're not famous. Not even close. I'm leaving. Good bye, Cooper Fakerson." Blaine shook his head as he stormed out of the kitchen. He slammed the front door of his house and walked over to his car. He plopped down on the seat, turned the car on, and fled his house. Not even bothering to put his seat belt on.

* * *

_Hi, my name is William Reynolds._

_I never get nervous._

_Today is an exception._

* * *

William stared at his reflection in the full body mirror. He wore a classic suit by Calvin Klein. Will placed his hand on his chest, "Tie. I need a tie." He walked across his room towards his closet where there was an array of different styles of ties and bow ties. Will studied the collection and chose two. He walked downstairs, "Hey, Har?" She turned around "Oh, you look nice!"

Will had a soft simper expression on his face, "Thank you." He held up the two ties he had selected, "Which tie would Blaine like? I have no idea." Harmony pursed her lips in thought. She extended her arm and pointed to the red tie, "Definitely the red one, but he'll think you look handsome either way." "Who thinks you will look handsome either way, Will?

Harmony smiled and Will turned around with a surprised look on his face, "Blaine!" The green eye boy looked down with a smirk, "Surprise!."

"Well, I'm just going to go now." Harmony interrupted awkwardly. She grabbed her purse from the couch behind her and made her way out of Will's house, "Bye, boys!" she called back. They both watched her disappear and the redirected their glances to each other.

Will was beaming, "Oh my gosh, Blaine how'd you get in?" He approached Blaine and enclosed him in a tight, warm embrace.

"Through the front door. Your brother let me in." He smiled charmingly.

"Oh, I thought no one was home with me. I guess my family left him behind... Well, anyways. It's nice to see you.. In person."

"I have to tell you something, Will." Blaine reached out for Will's hand and grabbed it. He lead Will into the modern dinning room. They sat next to each other on the royal blue chairs. Blaine adjusted his chair toward Will's and sat on the edge of his seat. Will had a slight bewildered look on his face. Blaine placed his warm hand over Will's, "William. I'm not an expert at romance. I'm far from that." Blaine swallowed hard and took a short moment to collect his rushing thoughts, "I really care about you. You meant a lot to me, Will. You really do."

Will's mouth was agape looking for words, Blaine shook his head with a grin, "A-actually, it's driving me crazy.' He shifted in his seat and gave Will's hand a light squeeze "Will, I love you." Will bowed his head down in thought. Blaine then leaned towards Will and grabbed the sides of his face, pulling them into a long, warm and passionate kiss. Will snapped his eyes shut and put his hands on Blaine's face and caressed his soft pale skin. Everything felt so right to the pair. Will could feel the blood rushing to feel his cheeks. Blaine could not help but smile mid-way into the kiss. They slowly broke away the bond between their lips. Will was blushing, "I-I love you too."

* * *

_Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel._

_My boyfriend is missing._

_Do I even have a boyfriend anymore?_

* * *

Kurt stared at his phone. He hadn't heard from Blaine since Thanksgiving break started. It's already been 3 days and not a single text, call, tweet or visit. He tried calling and every time he does his calls are forwarded to Blaine's voice mail. Kurt was getting frustrated and distressed now. He looked up Cooper's contact and called him. He pressed the smartphone to his ear, "Cooper? Hello"

"Yeah, Kurt. What's up?"

"Hey, uh, is Blaine at home now by any chance?"

"Actually he left like twenty minutes ago.."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Kurt said in a suspicious tone.

"I-uh- Isn't he with you? I though you were going out with him tonight.?"

"No, Blaine is not... Yeah. Yeah. We're, uh, going out tonight. I'm just not sure where, that's why I asked. I'm not sure what to wear. Do you remember what he had on, so I have more of an idea of what to wear? I need to get ready!"

Cooper was slow to respond, "Are- are you sure you're going with him?"

"Yes. Yeah, I am."

"Okay. Well, he was wearing a suit with some suede shoes. Tie, cologne. Fancy stuff."

Kurt smirked behind the phone, "Okay. Thanks. Have a nice night, Copper."

He hung the phone up. "Vivace" he hissed out loud, "He's taking Will to Vivace."

* * *

_Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson._

_I am crazy for a someone I met on accident._

_I can assure you, it does not feel like an accident at all._

* * *

"Where are we going, Blaine?" Will asked shifting his weight in Blaine's Audi. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. I can tell you it's a nice place." Will nodded. "Is five star good enough for you?" William tilted his head and looked at him, "You did not have to."

"Oh, I know. But I wanted to, Will."

The car ride was short. Blaine parked his car and the couple got off and into the luxurious restaurant. They were seated immediately. "Wow, I like your taste. Suits you well." Will said to Blaine as they got comfortable at their table for two. "Thank you, I suppose."

Suddenly a tall, slim woman with vivid green eyes and a broad smile approached them. She handed them two laminated menus, "Good evening gentlemen and welcome to Lima's very own Vivace! My name is Cindy, and I'll be your server tonight. May I get you some drinks?"

Blaine scanned the menu, "I'll have an unsweetened Raspberry Tea please."

The waitress grinned as she quickly wrote it down on her notepad, "For you sir?"

"Water is fine, thank you."

"Voss water or sparkling?"

"Voss, please."

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order."

They both nodded and she went away. "You know, my birthday is coming up. I want to throw a party at my house. You're invited." Will smiled, "Would you be interested?"

"Of course, yeah! What do want for your birthday?" Blaine asked with an idea in mind.

"Your presence that night is more than enough, honestly."

Blaine chuckled, "That's very endearing, Will. I think I have an idea or two though." The waitress approached their table. "Here are your drinks. May I take your order?" The waitress asked.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel._

_How to define Blaine Anderson?_

_Liar._

_Cheater._

_Heart-breaker._

* * *

Kurt paced his room. "He chose Will after he said he would not leave me." Kurt stopped in his tracks. "Will" he hissed. Anger, disappointment and frustration were building what seemed to be a tower inside him. Kurt ran his hand through his hair and looked around his room. Everything seemed to remind him of Blaine. Kurt eyed the wall that was adjacent to him. The wall hung a large bulletin board that had a handcrafted decoration centered above it that read 'K+B=Forever'. He staggered over to the 'Blaine board' and stared up at it. Slowly, he put his trembling hands on it.

Kurt eyed the collage of him and Blaine. His light, dilated blue eyes trailed down the board until they reached a picture of them sharing a kiss. Hot tears were running down his face. Kurt shook his head, "I thought you loved me. How could I be so...-so stupid?!" he blabbered through the rushing tears that met the corners of his quivering lips.

He continued to examine the board and he stopped when a white card with a red rose on the cover came into vision. Kurt steadily pulled it off the board. He opened it and read the note Blaine had written him,

"Kurt, I know it's not much but I wanted to thank you for being there for me for everything. Everyday I wonder where I would be if you wouldn't have shown up at Dalton that day. Thank you for putting up with me and my hassles. You don't understand how much I love you and how my love grows for you more, and more each day. Thank you for the smiles, laughs, kisses, and your unconditional love. I can not believe I found you. Finally. You're mine. Happy 2 months, Kurt. I love you- Blaine"

Kurt's lips quivered and the heartfelt card slipped from his shaky fingers.

Without any more thought he pulled the board off of his wall. He placed it on his bed, began to rip off each picture and dismantle all the neatly placed decorations. Tears kept falling from his face and onto the board and the remaining pictures.

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. All he could see in the back of his mind was the image of Blaine when they first met. He began to sob in silence. "I loved him!" he yelled, "I still do!"

* * *

_Hi, my name is William Reynolds._

_Blaine Anderson is nothing short of perfection._

_I must be blessed._

* * *

"Thanks for dinner. It was great." Will grinned at Blaine. They were in Will's empty house, laying beside each other on his ample king size bed. Blaine shifted and wrapped his arm around Will. "Don't thank me. I've been dying to see you. Talking through iMessage and Facebook just is not enough."

Blaine shrugged, and tilted his head, studying Will's soft face, his smiling hazel eyes, the extensive eye lashes that sprouted from them, his firm cheekbones and the pale freckles that accented them, his full plush lips, and the perfect white teeth that lie within them.

Will leaned his head on Blaine's chest and looked up at him, "What?"

Blaine grinned and placed a kiss on his forehead. Will sat up and looked directly at him, "What's wrong?"

Blaine's content grin seemed permanent, "Nothing." he leaned in and kissed Will on his plump lips. "Nothing at all" he managed to say between the kisses. Blaine placed his hand on the nape of Will's neck as the kiss deepened.

Will slowly fell back onto his pillows, leaving no space between their bodies.

Blaine slowly slipped his tongue into Will's mouth. Will rubbed Blaine's back side. Blaine forcefully continued to kiss and rub his body against Will's. He tangled his fingers in his loose curls. Will moaned into the kiss as he felt himself getting hard.

Blaine left Will's mouth and trailed his kisses along his jawline until he reached his neck. He kissed and sucked until Will moaned again. He slowly ran his hand from his strong, thick chest until he reached his toned lower stomach. Blaine pulled away from Will's neck and looked down and where his hand was. His pupils were dilated with arousal. Blaine's hand continued to creep towards Will's groin.

His warm hand rubbed against the firm member that was inside Will's soft cotton pajama pants. Blaine ran his hand up to the waistline of the pants and slowly removed them and the briefs underneath. Will shuddered at the sudden coolness and began to take off white white v-neck shirt. Blaine kissed his stomach and lead his mouth down to Will's erection.

"God, baby you're so big... so perfect in person," Blaine remarked at Will's erection. Will grinned, but said nothing. Blaine got along with the hint and continued to arouse the man, taking his erection in his firm grip and gave him slow strokes.

Will moaned obnoxiously beneath him. Fuck, was there anything Blaine couldn't do? Will was anxious to feel the shorter boy's lips wrapped around his cock, but as expected of Blaine, he continued to tease him.

"Now, what do you want me to do to your gorgeous hard-on, huh?" Will was on the verge of screaming.

"Fuck, Please-" Will begged. Even his own words startled him. William Reynolds was not the man to beg. In fact- Other men begged to him. But-

"Blaine fu- just suck me. I want to feel your mouth around my cock, damn it!" If that didn't make Will sound exclusively in charge, he didn't know what did. Blaine smirked at the urge shown in Will's eyes. He knew he really craved him.

Will's cock filled Blaine's mouth instantly, tongue swirling around his head.

Will threw back his head at the intensity and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's stiff hair. Another moan escaped the back of Will's throat. Blaine continued to stroke and shove Will deeper in his mouth, bringing his nose to the base of his erection and back.

He groaned around him feeling his own self hardening. Will was insanely close to his orgasm, he could feel the slight heat in the pit of his stomach forming.

"Fuck Blaine I'm c-close-". Blaine sucked harder and faster encouraging Will to release in his mouth. Within seconds, Will's fluid filled Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed it all, hungrily. Will heaved a great sigh, falling back onto the bed. "Wow."

Blaine wiped his mouth with his arm, "But wow.." He chuckled.

Just as Blaine positioned himself back in bed, closely pressed to Will, his phone lit up on the bed stand next to Will. Will raised an eyebrow as he reached for Blaine's iPhone. He looked at the screen and sighed, handing back the phone to Blaine.

"What now?" Blaine asked out-loud. Will sat up and looked at Blaine with an all to serious expression. "W-What? What's wrong now, William?" Blaine asked as he shifted his weight into his elbows. "What do you mean 'What's wrong'? I do not think I can do this with you, Blaine." Will looked down and shook his head, "I do not get it. You are still technically in a relationship with Kurt and-"

"Woah, woah, just because I have not formally 'broken up' with him, does not mean that I have continued to see him.." Blaine interrupted.

"Blaine, it is still wrong. I just do not understand.."

Blaine scoffed, "There is nothing to understand! Why are you so upset?" Will studied Blaine's sullen expression, "What exactly do you want from me, Blaine? I won't let you use me as your sex toy!" Blaine placed his hand on Will's back, "You're not just someone I like to "fuck", Will. You are a lot more than that to me."

Will managed to form a small grin, as Blaine added, "I care about you. I care about us."

"Well.. What about Kurt?" William asked.

"Kurt? Who's Kurt?" Blaine said as he placed his hands on the sides of Will's face, leaning into a romantic, sensual kiss. Will pulled away and smiled, "I only take this type of shit from you, Blaine."

"That's why you love me." Blaine winked and leaned in once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_[A/N:] I have reconsidered this story and I was inspired to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, as it has some unexpected scenarios and whatnot. _

_Reviews are not needed, but are greatly appreciated and help motivate me._

_Thank you for waiting for this chapter. I hope it meets your expectations._

_If you have any comments, concerns, or questions, feel free to address them through my tumblr inbox._

_-Samy_

* * *

**Make You Mine**

**Chapter Five: Warzone**

* * *

_Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel._

_My boyfriend is cheating on me. _

_Ha. Isn't life just peachy?_

* * *

"I love someone else.." Blaine paused, in thought, before adding, "Kurt."

Kurt swallowed hard as tears welled up in his eyes. His breathing slowed and his voice cracked, "I-Is it.. Will?"

A long silence followed this blunt question followed by a shaky "Yes" on the other line. Kurt suddenly felt himself getting pale. The arm holding up his iPhone to his ear dropped to his stomach, and the other reached up to his face wiping away the fresh tears. Kurt was lain across his bed. He could hear Blaine calling his name, but refused to pick up the phone again. His head sunk deeper into his pillows as he began to weep.

"Kurt! Kurt! Oh my God! Kurt! Hello!?" Blaine yelled into the phone.

Kurt's reddened eyes glared at the phone. He slowly managed to press the phone's cold screen to his cheek, "W-What? What else would you possibly want? Or not want from me any more?"

Blaine's hazel eyes fluttered closed at the cold comment, "Don't think of this as a breakup, Kurt. I just need to explore my options."

"Oh, so I am an option now?" Kurt sniffled, "That's all I am to you? I-I cannot believe you. After 2 and a half years all I am to you is an option? How do I even-"

"Stop. No. Kurt. Listen, I did not mean it that way. What I meant to say is that I need to free myself from you in order to renew my love for you. You know?" His face suddenly reddened, "If you set something free and it comes back it's yours, right? Exactly. I will never stop loving you, Kurt. Ever."

Kurt groaned, "Blaine! Stop pretending like this is all good! It-It's not! You cheated on me. You fondled another man, Blaine. You can't just do that! I loved you.. You knew that! I can't believe that you still love me. I won't be lied to by you again."

Blaine bowed his head, "Well, I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry I am doing this to try to better things. I am deeply sorry for misleading you, that was not my intention."

"Better things? This is your definition of better, Blaine? This is not a good thing and this is a break up. I just can't believe that you're doing this right now. What-what do-"

"I hope you understand that I am in a very confused place and I am heartbroken too." Blaine sighed and blinked away the sudden tears, "I-I really am sorry." His voice cracked as he heard Kurt's sobbing noises through the phone.

Kurt did not even bother to say goodbye before hanging up. This was all too much for him to process. He shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath, "Why me?"

* * *

_Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson._

_I just broke up with Kurt._

_I'm an asshole, I know._

* * *

Blaine straightened his green bowtie as he walked towards his 3rd period class. He gripped the leather strap of his tan satchel, adjusting the weight of the heavy bag. His face had a small grin as Sam turned the corner and came into vision. "Yo! Ander-cool! How's life?" He walked next to Blaine with his arm over the shorter boy. Blaine looked at his friend with an awkward expression on his face, "Uh, it's-it's totally awesome?" He said trying to mask the sadness in his voice.

"Cool, cool. Well, There's this new kid and I have to show him around. I do not want to do it. Want to do it for me?" He asked Blaine without consideration. "Uh- no. Do you not remember last time? I had to show some new girl around and I ended up getting stuck in a closet with her for an hour and then people were calling me 'The gay who went straight... For an hour.' I mean, I'm sorry, but I'd rather not."

Sam's full plush lips formed a smirk, "Rumor has it, you actually know this kid!"

Blaine stopped walking and shot him a quizzical look, "What? What's this kids name?"

"Oh, I won't have to tell you-"

Blaine crossed his arms and scoffed, "Who-"

"Me."

Blaine's eyes widened at the familiar voice. He slowly turned around to see Will with a grand smile that stretched over his pleasant face, "Oh my.. Will what are you doing here?"

"I can't stand being away from the one I love most. So I decided to transfer."

Sam patted Blaine's back, "See you back in Mr. Sanchez's class." He said before heading down the hall.

Will laughed as he embraced his boyfriend, "Well, are you going to show me around?"

Blaine blinked as he broke away from the energizing hug, "I-uh yeah! Of course! Sorry, this was so unexpected of you."

"I had to change it up. You're always surprising me. So why not?"

Blaine shook his head with a grin, "C'mon."

* * *

_Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel._

_Going to school is going to be a challenge._

_I can't face Blaine._

* * *

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Sanchez smiled. He was the youngest teacher at McKinnley. He looked a lot like Blaine. Gelled-back black hair, always wore a prideful grin, and had cheerful hazel eyes. He stood with confidence, and his demeanor was similar to Blaine's professional, yet playful personality. "Today we are going to be talking about Russia. Please open your textbooks to page 423. Ms. Pierce, may you please read the top, there? Where it says 'Russia; our time, our view' along the top please?"

Kurt hated his AP World History and Law class. He used to enjoy it only because he sat next to Blaine, but now this seemed to taunt him. He looked at the empty yellow seat beside him and let out a shaky sigh. He redirected his vision to his text book, trying his hardest to follow what Brittany was reading. His blue eyes traced each sentence over and over again. Soon enough all the words on the page seemed to lose their meaning.

"Mr. Hummel, who sits beside you?" Mr. Sanchez asked, adjusting his semi-rimmed black rectangular glasses. Kurt did not bother looking up at his teacher, "Anderson, Blaine." he muttered.

Mr. Sanchez reached behind him and grabbed a clipboard off his desk, "Absent" he mumbled. Kurt exhaled and adjusted his weight in his seat.

"Psssss, Psssss, Kurt" a loud whisper came from behind him. Kurt turned around and glared at Sam, "What would you possibly want right now?"

Sam simply extended his hand and gave Kurt a piece of crumpled paper. Kurt turned around and rolled his eyes. His fingers slowly opened the wadded up ball without much noise, the paper read: 'Blaine is with Will. He transferred here. Check auditorium after class."

Kurt's mouth was left agape. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. The paper ball fell to the floor as his head fell into his hands. Mr. Sanchez coughed obnoxiously, and Kurt looked up. "Sit correctly, please." he mouthed to him. Kurt abided.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson._

_Wow, I'm so shocked. _

_My boyfriend fled his school to be with me!_

_Just like what I did for Kurt..._

_Oh._

* * *

The pair made their way around the school and the last stop was the auditorium. "This. This here, is the heart of good ole McKinnley High. The auditorium." Will nodded as he walked on the ample stage. Blaine watched him, "This is where us glee club kids come to vent out our problems through song. Sometimes alone and others collectively. A lot of things happen here and it's always open. It's our little sanctuary."

Will looked up at Blaine, "Cute. It's like a little chapel for altar servers, right, but instead it's for a glee club?"

Blaine slowly nodded, "Something like that.."

"I'm kidding. It's real nice though. I can see why. It feels private, yet welcoming. I wish my old school had this."

"Well, now you have it. Use it as you please."

Will grinned, "I think I'll be using it often."

"You can actually use it now. I have to leave you in here this period because I have an exam to go to now and I can't take you with me. If anyone comes in just sit down and don't let them take you anywhere. Say you're waiting for me."

Will nodded, "Perfect, good luck on your exam! I'll be here."

Blaine kissed Will lightly, "Thanks, I'll be back." He walked off the stage and over to the front door, "Behave!" He called back to Will, pointing at him.

"Don't count on it!" Will winked.

Blaine smiled and walked off to his class.

* * *

_Hi, my name is William Reynolds._

_I just transferred schools to be with Blaine._

_Surprise!_

* * *

Will's smile fainted as the door shut, and he began to pace the stage. He looked down at the scratches on the stage's floor. The markings seemed to be residue of the numerous dance numbers and props used on stage. Will began to hum the melody of The Wanted's song 'Warzone'. His feet stepped accordingly to the changing tones of the tune,

"_I can't believe I had to see_

_The girl of my dreams cheating on me_

_The pain you caused has left me dead inside_

_I'm gonna make sure, you regret that night_", he began sang melodically.

His voice was rich with emotion and high in volume.

"_I feel you close, I feel you breathe_

_And now it's like you're here_

_You're haunting me_

_You're out of line, you're out of sight_

_You're the reason that we started this fight_"

He continued to sing.

Just then the auditorium doors flung open and a voice came from the opposite side of the room singing,

"_But I know,_

_I just gotta let it go,_

_I, should've known_

_I gotta learn to say goodbye now_

_I throw my armour down,_

_And leave the battleground_

_For the final time now,_

_I, I know._

_I'm running from a warzone_" The dark silhouette approached the stage.

Will squinted his eyes making out tall, dark hair and piercing blue eyes; Kurt.

Will stared at him as he continued used to belt out,

"_In our house, I hate that place,_

_Everywhere I walk I see your face_

_Try to erase a memory with a flame,_

_And hope I never see you again_

_Standing here, in this burning room,_

_You know the end could never come so soon.._"

Kurt made his way on stage without removing his gaze from Will. The tension in the room was almost explosive,

"_It's clear to me,_

_The lies you use,_

_The ones that killed me ain't hurting you.._"

Will shook his head as the taller boy approached him, they both sang,

"_So I know,_

_I just gotta let it go,_

_I, should've known_

_I gotta learn to say goodbye now_

_I throw my armor down,_

_And leave the battleground_

_For the final time now,_

_I, I know._

_I'm running from a warzone_

_I'm running from a warzone_

_I can't do this anymore_

_I'm running from a warzone_

_What are we fighting for?_

_I'm running from a warzone..._

_I know,_

_I just gotta let it go,_

_I, should've known_

_I gotta learn to say goodbye now_

_I throw my armor down,_

_And leave the battleground_

_For the final time now,_

_I, I know._

_I'm running from a warzone_"

As the song came to a close, a dark silence was cast throughout the entire room. Will crossed his arms, "Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Well, well, well. Who would have thought that you're the new kid? Who would have expected this?" Will's glowering expression was enough to answer the question.

"It's okay. You know what? As soon as I found out you were here I was delighted." The last word slipped out of Kurt's lips like a sultry hiss. "Actually I ran over here because I figured Blaine would leave you here." Will opened his mouth to defend Blaine, but was cutoff, "When I heard your lovely voice, I could not resist but sing along. Accept my condolences if I made you uncomfortable." Kurt's demeanor changed along with the tone of his voice. Kurt stepped closer to Will, almost leaving no space between them, "I-I get it. I get why Blaine left me for you. You're that kind of guy that's irresistible, Will." Will's face flushed. Kurt looked down at the floor. Will stared at Kurt and blinked a few times as to check if he was in a vacant dream or in a very perplexing reality. Will suddenly felt an unfamiliar pair of lips brush his. Kurt leaned even closer to Will to deepen the kiss. Will breathed rather heavily, but Kurt did not detach. Will was stiff, but slowly placed his hands on Kurt's side. Kurt wrapped his arms around Will's neck and continued to kiss him, allowing their tongues to meet.

"What do you think you're doing, Kurt?" Blaine glared at his ex boyfriend from the side of the stage.

Kurt's eyes widened as he stepped away from Will and wiped his mouth, "Oh, just exploring my options."

Blaine's face lit up with rage. He stomped over to Kurt, "You leave Will alone. He is mine."

Kurt pursed his lips, "Fine, Anderson. Have it your way. He sucks at tongue anyways." The sassy scoff that escaped Kurt was enough to set Blaine on fire, "Kurt. Leave Will alone. You're no longer wanted. Goodbye." He growled. With that, Kurt made his way off the stage and disappeared back into the abyss of students in the yellow hallways.

Will looked at Blaine who was panting in rage. "How was your test?" Will shrugged. Blaine reached for his hand, "Follow me." He said as he pulled the brunette boy off the stage and into the dressing room.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel._

_Don't play games with one who can play better._

_Scratch that._

_Don't explore your options when one of them goes to school with you._

* * *

Kurt pranced into the Glee Club room and took his seat. The room was as lively as ever, disputes over the new Pope and various other topics seemed to be at hand. Kurt crossed his legs and rolled his eyes at the ignorant students beside him, not noticing Blaine's absence.

"Okay, guys! This week we have a lot of new things happening."

Kurt groaned at the coincidental comment.

"New Pope. New Titanic. New science discoveries. New software. New relationships. New friends. New glee club members. New Directions, anyone?" Will Schuester smiled as he continued enthusiastically, "This week we are focusing on new beginnings. I want you all to find a song that marks a new beginning to you. Tell me your rebirth through this song! You have until Thursday to find a song and you must- Hey, where's Blaine? He was supposed to bring our newest member to class? Has anyone seen him?"

"Blaine's probably getting major head right now in the locker room, if you ask me." muttered Puck.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the grotesque comment.

Kurt had a coy look on his flushed face. "Precisely." He thought to himself.

"Oh, I think maybe my goat Pedro took him to Starbucks. He'll be back." Brittany shrugged.

Tina shot her a look of bewilderment, "A goat? Really? Wow. Okay. That's new."

Brittany just nodded, very pleased with her goat thoughts.

Santana scoffed, "Mr. Schue, don't mind Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass Concrete gel gay's absence. He probably got locked in the closet again."

The Glee club all laughed.

"Besides, maybe now he won't suggest his lame, flamboyant ideas that address the importance of organic hair gel or the value of his redundant bow-tie collection."

"215 and counting.." Remarked Mike. "Is there even that many in the world?"

Rachel stood up from her chair and stood beside Mr. Schue. "Sit down, Berry!" Santana called out. Rachel shot her an aggressive look, "Now, now. Enough! Blaine has done nothing but enhance this club. Why are we mocking him? He's probably taking his time, making sure this new student knows where their classes are and whatnot. Who knows, maybe they're on their way just now"

"Thank you, Ms. Berry. Please have a seat. As for all of you, start working on your assignment. I'll be right back." Mr. Schue stated.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson._

_Will is mine._

_Only mine._

_Deal?_

* * *

"BL-BLAINE ANDERSON!" Groaned Will as Blaine thrusted into him. He gripped the sides of the vanity's mirror, shutting his eyes. Blaine was almost out of breath as he slammed himself against Will. He held on to his boyfriend's hips and pulled in closer, trying to get deeper. "I'm going to make you mine." Blaine managed.

Will's head dropped, "Fuck."

"You are mine." Blaine thrusted in harder with each slurred word. "Repeat."

"I am yours!" moaned Will. Blaine smacked his ass, leaving a red hand print on the pale, sensitive skin.

"I am yours! Yours!" Will screamed. The thrusting was hard enough for the hairspray bottles to fall off the counter. "I'm coming." hissed Blaine.

As he slowed down, and pulled out of Will, he allowed himself to cum on his ass crack, "Fuck yeah."

Will chuckled as he got up and turned to kiss Blaine.

The kiss was sloppy and wet, "I'm so yours." Will smiled.


End file.
